Future's Guardian
by KP
Summary: Jack gets a new assignment…Can he and the rest of adapt to the change?. Sequel to Future's Gift Chap 6 now up.
1. Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about stargate sg-1 all that is mine are the characters created by me and this story. I borrow the characters from the show but don't make money from it as stargate belongs to MGM etc.

Title: Future's Guardian

Author: KP

Rating PG-13

Paring: Sam/Jack

Season: Future

Spoilers Mostly for anything written by me before this story

Sequel: Future's Gift

Summary: Jack gets a new assignment…Can he and the rest of adapt to the change?

A/N: Hope everyone likes this I've had computer problems lately so will be changing the format over as soon as I install word. I thought it had been long enough since my last update so please review and let me know what you think.

Machine noises were heard in the background

Forcing his eyes open his vision was a little blurred, but he knew where he was the all to familiar infirmary.

"Sam" he said almost questioning if she was there

A figure came into his view still distorted through his vision he still recognised it.

"Hey Sir" she said gently her hand resting on his arm

"What happened?"

"You were hurt Sir on the Tok'ra base, you stayed to get Alex"

Alarm bells started ringing in Jack's head as he tried to force himself from the bed grimacing in pain as he did so.

"Relax Sir, you've twisted your right ankle and you have some minor burns"

"Did you get her out?….Is she OK?

"Thanks to you Sir"

"In fact Sir, if you don't mined Alex wanted to thank you personally" she said moving slightly to pick the small child up from the cot beside her.

She smiled softly at him while she soothed her daughter "I know Alex I know we can go home soon"

"She doesn't like the noise in here, Janet says she wants to keep her in a few days to make sure she's got nothing more than a little smoke inhalation so I brought her to see her hero Sir and if your feeling up to it maybe when you get out the two of you could spend a little time together"

"I'd like that Carter, and just so she knows I don't like this place either so how's this she watches my back and I'll watch hers, keep Aunt Janet away with the needles and all?"

"Its not a bad offer Sir"

"I'd like that"

"So would we"

"So?"

"It's a deal….Uncle Jack" Sam said mimicking a small child's voice

"Sweet" he coughed slightly

"We should go, let you get some rest, she hasn't had her feed yet and…

"Have it here"

"Sir?"

"I could do with the company

"You really should rest"

"Carter….who's gonna watch my back when Frasier comes, leave her here and bring whatever she needs here"

"If you are…"

"Yes, now if you don't mind…." he heaved himself up so he was sitting slightly "get me something, old docs probably got me on no food for a while and having everyone here eat other than me is just rude"

"I'll see what I can do" she replied going to put Alex back down

"Ah"

Sam looked questioning the man beside her

"She's safer with Uncle Jack remember, leave her with me"

"I am Sir"

"What I mean Carter is she might feel more comfortable here if she has a little friendly human contact while your gone"

"You want to hold her?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't…?"

"I didn't think you would think it was a good idea"

"Don't think that"

"I would"

"Why?"

"Because I never came to visit"

"Sir, if it wasn't for….I wouldn't have her

"Sam I…" Jack replied seeing she was getting upset

"No let me finish…you didn't have to….she's not even your child Sir, yet what you did I can never repay you enough for"

"Charlie….Sam, I couldn't do that…"

There was an awkward silence both knowing that that wasn't an easy subject to talk about "So anyway what about that food Major…..I'm starving"

"Right, yeah, food"

"Some jello would be great"

"Are you sure she won't be a problem? I could take her"

"Give her to me it fine…your not going to be gone long"

"I need to check in on Dad"

"What happened?"

"He got hurt getting you out of the fire, he's in bad shape with a blow to his head but Selmac's got him unconscious while she repairs the damage"

"The snake will take care of him, it always does"

"I'm not so sure this time"

"Come here" he pattered the bed beside him so she'd sit down "Dad will pull through he knows what's at stake" he bushed Alex's check as her head rested on Sam's shoulder…."as for me I don't know what all the fuss is for, Alex you will always have no matter what unless you refuse a cranky colonel food and he has to hold her to ransom for it…..now hand her over Major"


	2. Uncle Jack?

Jack sat in the infirmary thinking.

It was possible even justly slightly that he was a father again. His head provided enough info to question it being true and at the same time it not being true, it had taken long enough for him to accept this where he was now was reality, so he could just be taking another step to that nut house.

How would she react? If he told her said that for some reason that totally escaped him while rescuing her daughter from almost certain death he happened to come across this memory he doesn't even remember that in one move questions who her father is and may also put it to rest.

Maybe she wouldn't have to know, he could order the test done to protect Earth, that way he'd have the answer and she would carry on as normal with the life she had made. But if she found out she might never understand why he didn't tell her.

Doing the test could be a waste of time, which was more than likely, the results of which could change things Carter had said right from the beginning she didn't want to know who the father was in case it changed things.....which it would.

Did she know? Did she suspect anything? Was she protecting someone?, him? by not saying anything, putting the status quo of SG-1 and the daily protection of Earth above that?

She wouldn't do that, Carter of all people knows what it's like to grow up with only one parent, each time she steps through that gate from now on she'll have to live with that idea of leaving someone behind. Sure her dad and brother would look out for Alex the same as any member of the SGC would, but they wouldn't ever replace her.

Could he live with the outcome? That might only be nothing more than wishful thinking on his part. Could he live with the outcome if it was something bad, for all they knew Alex's father could be a Goa'uld.

Was he ready to be a father again if he had the test done and it came back positive, Yeah he liked kids, but, he also lived with the guilt of Charlie dying each and every day, in time he had accepted that it was nothing more than a horrible accident, but that never stopped him blaming himself for what happened.

Would Sam accept it if he was? Would she let him be apart of her life helping to raise a child? Lets face it he hadn't exactly been a model Uncle in the last few weeks, been a father was totally different.

Maybe the child he held would be better off without an acknowledged father he did after all come with a lot of baggage and SG-1 currently had more enemies than friends, so making it public knowledge if he was to be her father would just be asking for trouble.

Been Uncle Jack to the daughter of Samantha Carter wasn't that bad, sure it hurt because of Connor, but there were worse things in life he could do than see how happy Alex made her, yet at the same time scared her because been a parent was totally new territory for her...


	3. They Say Talking Helps

What was he doing here? Was he nuts? The man was unwell yet he had to trouble him with his own thoughts

"Hey Jacob" Jack finally spoke after sitting in the VIP quarters Fraiser had made up so Selmac could heal him for quite some time.

"Doc says your not doing so hot?"

"Think yourself lucky you get this place, me I'm out on parole, actually Frasier doesn't know I'm here yet... I kidnapped a set of wheels with the help of one of the nurses"

"Good news is Sam and Alex are allowed home, Daniel's taken them over to my place, most of Alex's stuff is there, so it seemed a good idea for now....and don't worry Danny is under instructions to watch them like a hawk"

"As for you what the hell were you thinking, getting Alex out was one thing, but me, I'm not worth it"

"Selmac now I don't want you to say anything, just get him back on his feet. Alex needs her Granddad"

Jack sat watching over the older man for quite some time.

"Jacob"

"I know your out of it but I could really use your ear right now...See back on the planet in all the confusion I think I got something big...real big if its right it affects everyone especially Alex and Sam"

"I'm not sure what to do"

"You have to know I'd never do anything, I just...I need to know. Its Sam I'm worried about, I don't want to hold her back, she deserves more and doesn't need to feel like she should owe me something"

"You have my word whatever happens I'll be there for both of them one hundred percent, not like I have been, it'll be straight, honest, pain in the arse, loves kids Jack O'Neill having this test just might clear my head a little"

"I'd never ask anything, seriously, if it came back positive I swear she wouldn't know, I wouldn't jeopardise her career I'd keep it professional, besides she's happy how things are"

"I just wanted you to know before I went ahead with it"


	4. Late Night Visitor

"Jack...Jack" he heard a voice whisper, feeling the slight movement beside him as he lay on the bed he opened his eyes

"Jack"

"What?" he groaned sleepily

"I need to talk to you"

"Can't it wait till morning?" he replied drifting back to sleep, which was a good thing considering it still looked like the middle of the night

"I'm sorry Sir it's important"

He immediately reached for the overhead lamp at that one word revealing Sam sat beside him.

"Carter do you ever sleep?"

"Not much lately"

"What ya doing here? You should be home with Daniel and Alex"

"Actually Sir in a way she is why I'm here"

"Why? There's nothing wrong is there?"

"No Sir she's at your place with Daniel, hopefully sleeping for another hour"

"So why are you here?"

"I needed to see you"

"And it couldn't wait till morning?"

"No Sir"

"Why?"

"It's a personal matter concerning Alex"

"Wouldn't Dr Frasier be more use?

"Sir Can we talk in private?"

"No ones here Carter"

"Yeah...." She smiled slightly looked down at her hands resting on her lap and turned her head to face him again "it's as important as Connor was to you Sir, but I can't discuss it here"

"And it concerns Alex you say?"

"Yes....Please Jack"

He thought for a minute it was rare that Samantha Carter used is name and not Colonel or Sir, sure she had done it before mostly these days it was more common than usual because Alex was part of her life now and they had for a time got a little closer because they weren't in the direct chain of command to each other. Alex made them closer than they had been in years, but also put a wedge between them. Her use of his name this time spoke everything she wouldn't say...whatever it was concerned only him and him alone.


	5. Could It Be?

"Alright Carter spill it"

She was been unusually silent.

"You of all people drag an injured man out of his bed at three in the morning, coming prepared to do so I might add" indicating to the jog pants and sweater he now wore while been seated in a wheelchair "what's going on?

She continued walking further into the cover provided by trees close to the mountain not saying a word, when they finally did stop Jack was relieved the terrain was getting a little to hazardous in his current less mobile state.

Flicking on a torch seconds later Sam walked in front of him revealing a blanket laid out on the ground beside a large tree. Jack raised his eyebrow slightly "been busy Carter?" he committed a little too sarcastic for his liking giving the situation, but it was done and that was that.

"Would you mind?" Jack said noticing Sam was going to sit

He still got nothing that resembled speech from her, but the spotlight was turned fully on him and they did make eye contact "these things aren't designed for comfort ya know"

The light moved to his now plastered ankle "its fine" he answered

Eventually making himself comfortable against the tree he proceeded to get to the bottom of why he was sat outside the base on a cold night, without Dr Frasier's knowledge.

"Ya know Carter if ya wanted to talk, all this really isn't necessary"

"It goes against regulations" she spoke quickly yet quietly

"What does? I thought you wanted to talk about Alex?"

"Sir" she replied confirming his thoughts

"Then we can talk inside"

"No"

"Why not?"

"It's not appropriate....Jack" she added after a moment of hesitation

"How is discussing your daughter with a friend inappropriate?"

"Do you remember anything from that mission when she was given to me?"

"Geez Sam I was with you till Friaser got there you know that"

"I meant before everything when we were MIA"

"Before you were pregnant?"

"Yeah, do you remember what happened?

"Only what you told me, why?"

"Come on Sam, give me something here" he should have said something about his small problem concerning Alex there and then but she was acting a little odd to start with and he didn't want to add to whatever she was obviously trying to get off her chest.

"I had this dream"

"And"

"About you and me Sir"

"Oh"

"We....we seemed close Sir"

"As in?

"Close Sir, apparently I was pregnant, we were alone on this planet and an alien was talking about my child....we agreed to forget everything to protect it"

"OK, so what's the problem" he asked silently wondering if he was going to get his answer concerning Alex

"It seemed so real"

"Yeah, some dreams, nice ones are like that"

"No I mean like it really happened"

"Unlikely"

"Tobias was there Sir"

"Go on" he said prompting her to continue

"I just find it odd really I mean why would I remember him?"

"It's your dream Carter...besides you gotta remember you came back from his planet with Alex"

"I know, but I can't help think there's more"

"Like?"

"It could be nothing, then again it might be subconsciously why I haven't...." she stopped seeing the look on his face and simplified her response "Jack would you agree to test to confirm if you are Alex's biological father?"


	6. Why?

Was now the right time to say something? Here he sat with Samantha Carter having basically heard her describe the very same dream he had had just a few days earlier.

"Carter do you understand what you are saying? he replied mentally kicking himself for his 'military' style tone

"Yes, and I am prepared to take full responsibility for the consequences of my actions"

"There will be no going back"

"I understand that"

"Be sure Carter. Alex needs you no matter what the outcome"

"She also needs a father"

"And I'm the safe bet?

"No...no not at all...Sir you are the last person I'd expect, you would never take advantage"

"Then why?"

"I don't know, I guess...deep down I have this since of connection with you"

"We're friends and we work together"

"Its more than that, ever since she's come into my life, our lives things have been different"

"True"

"I guess Connor made me think"

"Connor was my imagination, as I recall you said Alex wasn't a replacement"

"And she isn't but think about it Jack....you have all those memories and the pain they caused you, yet even if you won't admit it you have a bond with Alex that no one not even I have"

"She's your daughter Sam, not mine"

"I'd like to find that out for sure"

"Sam look I'm old, my track record with my own kid was a disaster, lumping your kid with my name isn't..."

"I'm not asking to change her name, I'm asking you to help me find the truth"

"Why?"

"I can't live with the consequences"

"What?

"Going off world one day and leaving her alone"

"She's got everyone she'll ever need"

"I know everyone will care of her, but they won't love her not like me, she isn't their flesh and blood"

"Oh I don't know Dad loves her to bits"

"That's different and you know it is"

"How?"

"If I died....he'd want to take care of her, but the truth is I'm not sure he can"

"Why?"

"The Tok'ra"

"I think his snake will help out"

"That's not it....Dad's life has changed so much in the last few years, I don't want to leave her jumping from planet to plant whenever there's trouble"

"Good point" he studied the shadow of her face from the light "fine if it's what you want I'll have the test" he replied


End file.
